Teenaged Love Affair
by shinkirux
Summary: Mostly no plot, just lemon. High school, dark horny Sasuke fic.


It's been a while. 10/31/11 edited to fix some errors.

Warning: Sasuke OOC-Sasuke is a dark pervert who doesn't say more than a word through the whole story.

Sasuke watched with intensity that most would have considered inappropriate. There wasn't much that interested the dark haired teen, which meant that when something did finally catch his eye…damn. He was mesmerized by the way her rib cage moved as she took a breath, and the way her delicate shoulders tensed as she concentrated on her work. The view from the seat behind Sakura was just as tantalizing as when she revealed her bare body to him, time and time again.

Uchiha Sasuke could not get enough of his girlfriend. Crippled by the 7 hours he lost everyday to attending school, he looked forward to placing his lips on the supple skin of Sakura's pale neck, running his fingers through her soft, silky hair, molding his hands to her full breasts….

Sasuke glanced at the clock with irritation. Two more minutes and he'd be free, and more importantly, free to take his girlfriend home with him to his penthouse which he occupied alone, the orphan that he was. The fact that Sakura's parents would not let her stay with him was aggravating. Too young, they had said. That didn't stop him from keeping her for as long as possible-till curfew at 11pm sharp. As soon as she turned 18, which was in a couple months, he was going to pack her stuff and move it into his home himself. Sakura, the sweet, innocent thing that she was, had no idea what she's gotten herself into. Well, as innocent as she could get riding his cock to ecstasy.

Sasuke stands up, grabbing Sakura's bag, before he pulls her up from her seat. He walks out the door as the bell rings. The teacher doesn't even get the chance to say anything.

Sakura calls his name in alarm as she is dragged out to Sasuke's Lamborghini. One particularly loud call from his girlfriend finally stops him right in front of the passenger side of his car. He pushes her against his car door and braces himself. He stares into her mesmerizing (and slightly alarmed ) eyes before he steals a slow, sensual kiss from her lips. The intensity in his eyes makes her blush a little, and his impatience makes her giggle because Sasuke is usually extremely reserved.

He cuts a few people off as he drives out of the lot and towards his home, and Sakura remarks about how impatient he is. She knows exactly what's got him so wound up. He was used to getting his way with her daily, except the last few days while she was away for a family re-union.

Sasuke's sleek, black car drives into the building's garage with a screech. In another couple seconds, he is picking her up as she lets out a surprised squeal and walking into the elevator to the top floor. He lets go of her only briefly to open his front door. As soon as it closes, he pushes his girlfriend against the wall and kisses her breathless. Her tender lips mold with his own as he reaches a hand under her skirt slowly up her leg. It's taking everything in him not to just ravish her on the spot.

His other hand cradles her face gently for a moment before he pulls his body back slightly. He see's the flush on her face and knows just how far it reaches. He memorizes the hazy look on her face before he kisses her again. She lets out a soft moan that reaches all the way down his spine, and Sasuke snaps.

He starts to remove her clothes in a frenzy and only gets her blouse halfway off her body before he pulls her bra up, freeing her full, perky breasts. He pulls Sakura's long legs from under her to wrap around his waist, and braces her with his body as he starts kissing the soft, sensitive skin of the underside of her breasts. She starts to squirm and rub against his hard-on as she mewls at the sensation. He finally puts a nipple into his hot, warm mouth and Sakura's hands immediately make their way to run through his hair.

Sasuke begins to rub his covered cock against her wet panties, right between her folds to where she is most sensitive. She jumps a little each time he trusts against her. She tugs on his hair a little less gently as she starts to feel the heat gathering in her lower belly. Sasuke lets out a groan from the sensation before he rips her panties off her body, removes his turgid length from his pants, and trusts into her with one, fluid motion. Sakura lets out a soft scream as she hugs him to her completely. He pushes his face into her hair, breathing heavily into her ear as he starts to pump in and out of her.

She's so wet and warm around his length that he's sure he won't last more than a couple more thrusts. Sasuke's hands grip her tight, round ass as he bounces her up and down against his length faster. Sakura lets out a loud moan as she cums against his length. She slouches as she loses the strength to keep up with him. Sasuke pulls her off the wall and lays her on the ground, placing each of her legs over his shoulders. He starts to thrusts into her again, watching his length slide in and out of her flushed core.

The blush covering Sakura's breasts catches his eyes, and he starts to thrust faster. He's taken by her bouncing breasts and moves her legs to wrap around his waist before he leans down to take a breast into his mouth once again. He sucks on her nipple, flicking it with his tongue. As Sakura's hands move to hold him, he grabs her arms and pins them above her head. He begins to pound into her faster than he's ever done before. He's been impatient for release since he's waited 3 entire days to have her, and he finally feels it coming.

He crashes his lips against Sakura's as she cums a second time. The rippling sensation clenching and pulsing against him triggers his release, and a thrust later, he lets out a curse as he empties his seed into her ripe core. He jerks into her a couple times before he's completely spent. As he catches his breath, he sees the woman that he's been obsessively in love with and can't remember when she was more beautiful than she was right this moment. As he reaches into his pocket, noting how they were both almost fully clothed, and take out a small, velvet box.

Sakura's eyes widen as he take the diamond ring out of the box and places it on her ring finger. She's got no words to describe the happiness that fills her and she immediately pulls him down to kiss her future husband.


End file.
